


Misty's Fart Fetish

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Tight Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Misty's Fart Fetish

Misty was pooping in her smelly brown stained blue jeans, farting a huge amount of wet farts as she was all alone in her Cerulean Gym, her pants pooping poots having ward off everyone from coming in. The red haired gym leader was smiling at how rancid her rotten eggy farts stunk, enjoying the vibrations her flatulent outbursts were bringing as she enjoyed looking at her farting big butt while letting out explosive deep pitched flatulence that puffed up her pooped pants.

"Phew, it sure is stinky in here!" Misty laughed as she fanned the air, her farting starting to become bassy and tuba like. "I hope they don't mind the gym being so smelly from all those baked beans I had earlier! Peeyew!"


End file.
